


To Open at the Close

by wynnebat



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is so very different after the dreamworld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Open at the Close

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, this is totally OOC but oh well. Title's from Harry Potter.

It's in the little things.

Being chilled to the bone and wishing for warm fur (his skin is soft, bruiseable, breakable). Being too big to fit comfortably in the nook under the table (he's made new spots, but it's been out of necessity). Not being able to talk properly with his dog-friends (Musti doesn't understand his barks).

There's so much to this human world that he's stepped into, so much good, but sometimes Ville looks around and can't remember how to get around without his old nose. His world has turned so completely on its head. It's good, bad, strange.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
